


We're a little fucked up

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Anger Management, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At Darry's Center of Addiction and Health Management, patients are strictly forbidden from engaging in sexual activities.But can really be done when the sex addict Dany and anger management relapser Jon live right next door?





	We're a little fucked up

**Daenerys**

  
Daenerys Targaryen came home to her apartment in the same way as usual. Her bag over her shoulder and a tired look across her face. She was once pretty, but her long silver hair became messy and unwashed. Her petite frame was covered by her dark sweaters and jeans. She stopped putting on make up and overall became a shell of a woman. She threw the bag she had around her shoulder to the ground and locked her door. As usual, the windows were closed and covered, and her somewhat clean apartment came into view. It was a nice, quaint place.

But since she arrived it was her own little hell.

  
Not since she left Missandei did Daenerys talk to someone she cared about. But that was so long ago. She told herself she was better, since her brother died, since Drogo...

But now all she did was work a job she hated, where she got money she didn't deserve, and only lived for one thing.

  
_If I wasn't Aerys' daughter they would've fired me already._

  
Dany looked about her apartment. It had a kitchen to the side, a couch and tv, and near that was her gaming chair and a desktop.

She walked over to her chair and sat down and sighed.

  
_I have to. I can't stop myself if I tried._

  
Defeated, Dany moved her unkempt hair out of her face and looked upon everything on the desk. There were dozens of vibrators and dildos, and from the ground to the couch there were porn magazines and dvds. Dany looked at the five before her: Gangbanged Babysitters 3, The MILF Facial and Anal Collection, Ass Blasting and Cunt Kicking 2, Innocent Teen Tryout Goes Wrong. She had masturbated to those dozens of times, as she did with every other dvd she had. She didn't even need them, she knew, she had the internet, but she couldn't help but buy. Dany turned on the computer in front of her and immediately saw the desktop full of porn clips. And there were thousands in folders.

  
_Rough. I need something really rough to cum quickly and get it over with._

  
Dany clicked over to her folder full of simulated gangrapes. As the thumbnails popped up, she got wet and crossed her legs.

Dany surveyed the names: Innocent Girl Kidnapped.

  
_Carly Reynolds. She's hot and makes it look real, but there are only three guys._

  
The Taking of Kya Long.

  
_Really hot scene with lots of anal. She looks like she's being hurt with her bruises. But she looks too mature, too used to it._

  
Dungeon - No Escape.

  
Immediately Dany felt wetter and knew she had the one.

  
_Hot brunette Little Kailie gets gangbanged and slapped for three hours. By thirty large men. It's easily one of my favorites._

  
Dany removed her clothes, and threw them to the floor. Now, she would be naked all night.

Dany brought up the video. A little girl was presented and quickly preyed upon my older, stronger men. She can only cry as they abuse her for fun. Dany opened her legs, put them on either side of her chair and began touching herself.

  
As the girl on screen started crying, Dany knew it would be better to hear everything perfectly. She took out her huge headphones and put them around her ears. She spent over a hundred dollars on those headphones, for this exact purpose. Little Kailie was being stripped and dragged around by her hair on screen, while dozens of men with hard cocks stood around. Dany started playing with her pussy and felt wetter and wetter.

  
As the men began slapping and beating the poor girl, Dany began fingering herself and moaning.

  
_Fuck yes. Harder. Break the bitch. Hurt the little bitch._

  
Little Kailie was helpless as a man so much taller and older shoved his dick in her ass, and the girl started squirming helplessly.

  
_Helpless. Ugh. That's all I want from these girls._

  
Dany was completely entranced by the screen. It was like hypnotism. As the dirty silver haired girl continued fingering herself, Kailie was getting stuffed from all ends. Dany had to match up, so she got one of the vibrators before her. As Kailie cried and begged, Dany closed her eyes and felt like she was in heaven. She was so close.

  
She opened her eyes and saw several men circle Kailie, jerking off furiously. As each man came on the bitch's face, Dany came too. She slapped her own pussy a few times for good measure.

  
Now exhausted, Dany tried to feel happy and smile. But she couldn't. All was darkness and loneliness again. She looked to the screen and saw a dozen more naked men start to slap Kailie. So Dany started fingering herself again, now horribly unhappy.

  
By 2 AM she had watched three rough movies, a few dozens clips, read some smut, and looked over her expanding hentai collection. She came again and again, her legs spread on the arms of her gaming chair. But still, she wasn't satisfied.

  
And her uterus hurt. Dany winced and held her pussy. She had done it too much. Dany got up and painfully shuffled over to her room naked. She landed in bed and wrapped the covers around her.

  
Her sweat covered body adjusted to the softness and then she looked around. All over the floor were porn mags and unwashed dildos. The new tv installed in the living room was meant to be in her bedroom, so she wouldn't have to leave her bed when she watched porn.

  
Then Dany felt the need to pee.

  
_Fuck me_.

  
She forced her self to get up and walked to the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She walked in, and stood directly over the toilet, bending her knees. She peed and held the towel rack, then got up and walked back in her bed.

  
Dany all but fell in, weak and depressed. She tried to think of happy thoughts, like her mother's smile or Missandei's bad jokes, but she only thought of abuse. The abuse that she suffered, and that she watched others suffer. Daenerys cried herself to sleep.

  
**Jon**

  
Jon came home at 2 AM from the plant. It was always fucking with his schedule. As he walked into his apartment, he turned and saw the door of the apartment next to his. It was the white-haired girl's apartment.

  
He had only seen her once since she moved in. Part of him thought her attractive: a petite girl, tight body, white hair and purple eyes. But she also dressed and looked like a drug addict, as she always wore black, baggy clothes and had messy hair. Not to mention that dead look in her eyes.

  
Jon was about to walk in his apartment when he heard someone crying lowly. Jon turned around, sighed, and went back into his home.

By morning he walked to his job from the bus. There was a strike.

  
_Fucking hells._

  
Jon walked away and into town, trying to find something to do. He was a mostly reserved man, had but one friend and little connection to his family.

  
Ever since his father died they all but forgot about him. Jon was left with nothing. Luckily, being willing to do the most basic manual labor gave him enough to support himself.

  
Jon walked through the grey and decaying city. It was pitiful. Perhaps he would get a pizza. Anything to get him over his anger.  
As he was about to walk into a restaurant, he saw a flyer on a wall. It read: "Life got you down? Issues? Addiction? Angry or depressed? Come to our help group at..."  
_What a fucking joke_.

  
Jon crumbled the paper and was about to throw it away when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned and saw the familiar blonde.

  
"What do you want, Val?" He asked.

  
She was wearing her high heels and stripper clothing. "I was looking for you, you lug," she said. "You won't answer my phone calls."  
"We're over; I told you," Jon affirmed.

  
"You didn't say that two nights ago when I rode you to the seven heavens," Val said cheekily.

  
"That was a mistake; I don't date whores," Jon mustered.

  
Val looked offended. "Fuck you," Val said, "I'm a stripper. Just cuz I fuck customers on the side doesn't mean anything. How else would we have met?"

Jon looked upset.

"I didn't know I fucked your boss," Val explained. "Come here baby."

She kissed him deeply. But he didn't respond.

  
"You come pick me up when you're over this," Val said. "I'll be here." Then she walked off.

  
Then he looked at her tight skirt that was riding up, and he could definitely see her ass.

Then he looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

 

"Hello every body," an elderly man said, "it seems we have a new member in our support group. Would you introduce yourself?"

  
Jon didn't expect that. When he sat down, in a circle of half-crazy people, he hardly had a reason.

  
"I'm Jon," he said, "that's all."

  
"Hi Jon," everyone said.

  
"Daenerys, you're here," the old man stated.

Then his neighbor, the strung out white haired girl, came into view and sat down.

  
_So she is a druggy._

  
"Ok everyone pair up," the old man said. "Hug until you've forgiven your partner."

  
In less than two seconds, Jon was without a partner. Daenerys was all that was left. She looked up at him with a tired expression.

  
"Sorry I'm a bit exhausted," she said.

  
"Right," Jon said.

  
Then she hugged him immediately.

  
"You're new," she said.

  
"Just visiting," Jon said awkwardly.

  
"I can tell," Dany said, "you're the only one that can be my partner."

  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jon asked.

  
"The rest won't touch me," she said, "they know they can't."

  
Jon panicked. But still touched her. "What disease do you have?" Jon asked.

  
"None," Dany said, "I've checked. I'm just the only one to break the no-sex-between-members rule. They have to avoid me."

  
"You had sex with one of these people?" Jon asked.

  
"More like tried. Jennifer told on me the next day" Dany said, then put her head to his chest, "Sorry I'm saying this. I'm just tired."

  
Jon looked down at the girl. She was young, maybe a few years younger than him, and up close she was so cute. He could see himself fucking her. But she was clearly messed up in the head.

  
He tried to make small talk. "I know you," Jon said, "we live next to each other."

  
"WE DO!?" Dany suddenly yelled. Jon fucked up. This girl was going to kill him. She then rubbed up against him, and Jon couldn't stop himself.

  
"Hey, umm, want to get out of here?" She asked awkwardly. He had barely met her. Yes, this was a fucked up girl. Jon was about to say no. "Wait, you don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

  
Then Jon felt his blood boil. "No, I don't."

  
They found themselves at their apartment quickly. They were making out.

  
"Your apartment or mine?" Jon asked.

  
"Yours," she said.

  
They fell into his apartment and ripped each other's clothes off. Once he had her naked Jon couldn't believe his eyes. He saw no mark, no bruises. Only a toned and beautiful body and perky tits. She was a goddess, and he couldn't stop staring at her perfect hairless cunt.

Dany jumped on him and they fell to the couch. She eagerly blew him and encouraged him to be rough with her. He plowed into her quickly, and she looked like she was having the best sex of all time. Then she asked for him to finish on her hair. Jon eagerly did so, while Dany looked up at him lovingly.

They fell in bed together, as Dany held him eagerly. She had such a tight, little body. She was so warm.

  
In the morning he tried to get up, only for Dany to hold him down.

  
"No, stay here," she said, "we have to have sex again, master. Shouldn't we?"

  
_What The Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been discontinued by the author. It was meant to end with Jon getting over his anger issues and Dany overcoming her sex addiction which was caused by her breakups with Drogo and Missandei. It started as a hobby and then a coping mechanism for her depression and she only has a job because her dad is rich.  
> -Avery_Fontaine


End file.
